Nurtured Revenge
by linzeldesigns
Summary: An origin story for Ganondorf. When a young Ganondorf travels to Hyrule to train in the knight's academy, he crosses paths (and blades) with Link. The choices he makes start his descent into the evil monster he will become.


I was young once.

From thence come my weaknesses. The only wretched ties I have to my old mortal life.

* * *

><p>Before the legends began, I was born, knowing not my father. My mother, an elite Gerudo warrior, died when I was five, leaving me to thrive on a diet of desiccated desert winds and naked searing steel, becoming a fierce, formidable fighter in the desert.<p>

In those days, the Gerudo-Hylian Treaty provided for an exchange of warfare techniques between the Hylian knights and Gerudo warriors. At fifteen, I had bested the highest-ranking Gerudos in combat and was therefore selected to represent my people in this endeavor.

Our arrival in Castle Town was expected, so I was rather offended that the doors to the throne room were closed, with guards barring our entry. "The King is busy," one guard said in response to my inquiry.

"We are the elite Gerudo warriors," I said haughtily. "We have traveled far to fulfill the provisions of the Treaty, and the King cannot see us?"

"H-he will be finished sh-shortly," the guard stammered, backing into the wall as I caressed the hilt of my scimitar.

Just as the disgusting coward was recovering, the door to the throne room opened from within. The cowering guard scurried inside to announce our arrival, hurriedly bowing to someone he passed.

The 'someone' stepped cautiously into a patch of sunlight spilling through one of the high stained-glass windows. The symbol of the Triforce adorned the front of her dress. A golden circlet rested on her loosely tied, fair hair. Sparkling sky-blue eyes gazed inquiringly at us. Even I, raised among many beautiful women, was thoroughly impressed. Immediately, I surmised that she was Hyrule's princess, Zelda.

"Your Highness," I said, stepping forward and bowing, "allow me to introduce myself and my companions," indicating the other Gerudos with a sweep of my gloved hand. "We are the elite Gerudo warriors. I am Ganondorf Dragmire, heir to the Gerudo throne."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Zelda replied formally, holding out her hand, which I took and kissed gently. "I trust you will make both our people proud."

As I straightened up, I saw a Hylian boy behind her, clad unmistakably in peasant attire: scuffed boots, tan leggings, and an unpleasant forest green tunic. Even his posture betrayed his common status: hunched shoulders and an uneven stance. Zelda, seeing my gaze move past her, turned and explained, "Sir Ganondorf, this is Link. He will join you in the knights' training program."

I shot the peasant one more contemptuous look as Zelda smiled at him. "My…pleasure," I said bitingly.

From that moment, I loathed everything about him. There was no justification for accepting a commoner into the most prestigious military program in Hyrule. Only those with noble birth were worthy of the position and responsibility, and yet here stood this interloper, shuffling his feet nervously.

I vowed then and there to punish the boy for his audacity.

* * *

><p>"You fight only by the book," I spat, my voice the only sound in the training courtyard other than the ring of clashing blades.<p>

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Link said evenly, parrying my stroke. "Why would I be here, if I didn't want to learn proper techniques?"

I gave him a feral grin. "It is _admirable_," I said with light emphasis, "that you wish to learn the proper ways…considering the manner in which you were allowed to participate."

He colored slightly, fumbling his riposte. I pressed my advantage, forcing him into a defensive stance. "The proper techniques are useful only in duels, tournaments, and the like. But if you are ever in a fight to the death, you would do well to remember that your opponent will have no scruples whatsoever."

I caught his sword in a _prise de fer_. The duel was over in a matter of seconds, as I effortlessly overpowered his defenses. "I win again."

Link nodded in defeat and sheathed his sword. I turned and walked out of the arena. As I reached the edge of the courtyard, I saw Princess Zelda standing nearby. "Good afternoon, Your Highness," I said, bowing.

"Good afternoon," she said, smiling. "I trust your training is proceeding excellently?"

"Better than I could have expected," I said congenially, "since it gave me the pleasure of speaking with you again."

Pink tinged her porcelain cheeks. "You have exceptional talent with the blade," she murmured, deflecting the conversation away from herself. "I saw your duel with Link."

"Had I known you were observing, I would have fought with more determination."

She laughed. "Ah, Sir Ganondorf, you flatter me. Please, walk with me for a few moments."

I offered her my arm and we set off. I glanced back to the arena and saw Link watching us, a decidedly aggrieved look crossed his face.

_Excellent. The peasant has feelings for the princess. Yet another way I can crush him utterly, as he sees the Princess fall in love with me._ I turned my attention back to Zelda when she started speaking.

"Hyrule's Unification Day is a week from today," she said. "Are you familiar with our customs, perchance?"

"A parade, featuring members of the four races that signed treaties with the Hylians," I recited, recalling my lessons in Hylian history, "followed by a gathering of nobles from all over Hyrule."

She looked surprised at my knowledge. "Yes, you have studied well," she said. "The parade is followed by a banquet and a ball at the castle."

She smiled meaningfully and I took the initiative. "Princess, if I may be so bold, would you do me the honor of allowing me to accompany you to the festivities?"

I would have been a fool to forgo the chance to spend time with Zelda. She was, after all, beautiful in countenance and demeanor, worthy of any gentleman. "I would be delighted to share some of the traditions of my people," I added as she hesitated.

She relaxed, allowing her smile to widen a touch. "Very well, I accept your kind offer," she said. "I shall see you promptly at six o'clock."

"Until then, Princess." I bowed again as she departed for the castle.

* * *

><p>Of course, Unification Day was not the only celebration taking place in a week's time. It was also my sixteenth birthday and, as I soon learned, Zelda's and Link's as well.<p>

In Hyrule, sixteen marked one's passage into adulthood. More importantly, that was the age at which the goddesses could mark you as a Chosen by placing the symbol of the Triforce on your hand. Every hundred years, the goddesses selected three sixteen-year-olds, and it had been exactly that long since the last Chosen had been marked.

I was greatly annoyed, therefore, to see Link at the archery range that morning, taking aim at a target. Even from a distance, I could see the Triforce mark on his left hand. The arrow sailed from his bow and landed below center. I seized my own bow and took up a station to his left. My first arrow shot squarely into the bull's-eye. I turned towards Link, whose arrow had gone right of center this time. "So," I said mockingly. "Chosen."

Link's eyes flashed, but he merely nocked another arrow and took aim. "Yes," he said.

"Fascinating. I was unaware the goddesses preferred talentless weaklings."

His arrow went wide, nearly impaling my target. "Who would you want them to choose? Proud, self-important people like you?"

Effortlessly, I shot another arrow, splitting my first evenly in half. "While I appreciate your assessment of me, I would rather the goddesses choose someone able to understand and use their gifts. You, unfortunately, fail in both respects."

With satisfaction, I noticed that Link paused to steady his hands before taking aim. "I'm done talking to you," he said forcefully.

I laughed openly. "Brash, now, aren't we, peasant?" I paused momentarily. "I would presume Farore. Reckless bravery would be just the gift to waste on you, and you have it in spades at the moment. You should tell the princess of your wonderful gift, since you obviously have feelings for her."

To my slight disbelief, Link's arrow hit the bull's-eye as he turned to face me, fire burning in his eyes. "It's called _Courage_," he said angrily. "And I think I will. It would certainly leave _you_ out in the cold." Before I could respond, he walked away towards the knights' quarters.

"My child," a lilting, musical voice whispered into my ear, "do not allow yourself to sink into petty jealousy."

I turned and nearly leapt into the air when I saw a woman next to me. Her fiery hair and crimson eyes radiated an indefinable, divine power. I knew she was Din, goddess of Power. I could only stare at her. She laughed. "Do not be afraid, Ganondorf Dragmire. Tell me, of the three qualities represented by the Triforce, which is the greatest?"

I responded immediately with an irrefutable answer. "Power. For without it, Wisdom and Courage mean nothing."

Din smiled at me. "You must also remember that Power, unchecked, is extremely dangerous, and should not be wielded thoughtlessly. Do you understand?"

I bowed my head. "Yes, I do."

"Then receive my gift."

A blinding flash blotted out everything around me. When it faded, Din had vanished, leaving only the Triforce symbol on my hand. The symbol of my power.

I thought back to Link's determination to tell Zelda of his feelings. He would be unable to speak to her before the ball ended, but neither would I be afforded such opportunity until then.

_Tonight,_ I promised myself, _this will be settled._

* * *

><p>I knew that Princess Zelda took a walk in the lakeside gardens every night, so when she bid me goodnight, I headed straight for the lake. She was sure to pass by, as it was very near the path. When she did, I would –<p>

"Planning something, Ganondorf?"

Seething, I turned to face my nemesis. "I could ask you the same question, _Link_," I said, spitting his name like a rotten Deku seed. A sword was strapped to his back. "Expecting trouble?"

"Are you going to make any?" he countered.

I stepped forward and removed the gauntlet from my left hand, showing him the Triforce mark. "You are not the only Chosen. Din spoke to me today, and granted me Power. Do not trifle with me."

"Power without Wisdom is merely insanity," Link said quietly.

"Stand aside, insolent mongrel."

"No."

I would not allow this commoner to stand in my way, but I could not exactly kill him outright; that would certainly not endear me to Zelda. I drew my sword. "Then I challenge you to a duel," I said venomously. "To the death. The winner shall be free to court Princess Zelda."

He matched my movements, moving into a battle stance. "I accept your challenge."

"Then we shall fight."

Our swords clashed, echoing around the garden, my strength countered by his agility. I gritted my teeth as his blade slipped out of my bind and grazed my shoulder, drawing first blood. I ignored it and slashed at him, determined to win. He parried and pressed against my sword, trying to throw me off balance.

"Stop – stop – stop!"

Zelda practically flew up the path toward us. "What madness is this?" she cried. "Put away your weapons!"

Hatred in his eyes, Link released my sword and spoke first. "Princess Zelda, I have something to say."

She stopped him. "I know why both of you are here," she said tiredly, "though I wish I could have postponed this."

"You were visited by Nayru," I inferred shrewdly.

"Yes, Ganondorf, which allows me to see others' intentions." She looked sadly at us, first me, then Link, searching for words. "You both mean a great deal to me, but I can only choose one."

"Then choose," I said bluntly. "Grant one of us your favor."

She hesitated just a moment longer, and I could see a tear falling down her cheek. Her eyes flickered between us.

She turned and embraced Link.

Anger exploded in my head. I drew a hidden dagger from my sleeve and buried it to the hilt in Link's side. I twisted it as he fell, ignoring Zelda's shriek of horror. I addressed the fallen peasant as he gasped for breath.

"You agreed to duel to the death; the rules are disregarded in such a fight. You lowered your defenses, and I merely took advantage of your weakness."

He coughed, his breathing shallow and ragged. "You may have won, but you'll live to regret it."

"I'm done with you," I said callously, deliberately plunging my dagger into his heart. He shuddered, then lay still.

I straightened up. Zelda backed away from me, her hands glowing with magic. "How could you?" she demanded. "My father trusted you. The Knights trusted you. _I _trusted you. You betrayed all of us by murdering one of our own!" Her magic brightened. "Ganondorf Dragmire, for this crime, you are forever banished from Hyrule. Return now to your land."

Despite my new gifts, I was powerless against her magic as it imprisoned me. Grinning maniacally, I called, "I did it for you, Princess."

Her angry, pained scream rang in my ears even as her spell whisked me away.

* * *

><p>I landed in the desert, pondering my next move. Though I had taken Link's life, he had still managed to deprive me of what I wanted most. Now, though, I was forced to return home and fulfill my responsibilities to the Gerudos.<p>

I walked only a short distance before hearing a soft _whoosh_. "You can take your revenge, young prince," a harsh female voice said.

"Yes, indeed," a second voice said. "You were robbed of what you hold dearest."

I realized two old Gerudo women were flying beside me on matching brooms. "How do you know I desire revenge?" I asked, my interest piqued.

"Your anger surrounds you, my son," the first witch said. Her cold blue robe reminded me of ice.

"You must hold on to that feeling," the second witch added, her fiery red robe billowing behind her. "It will enhance your power."

"With such power," the first purred, placing her hand on my shoulder, "you could rule all of Hyrule."

"Every race would bow to you," the second said, with a predatory smile. "But you must nurture your anger."

I thought about it. "How, though? I can only hold on to it for a short time."

The witches cackled in unison. "Allow us to introduce ourselves," the blue one said. "I am Kotake, Sorceress of Ice, and this is my sister, Koume, Sorceress of Flame. We are masters at manipulating not only our own feelings to our advantage, but those of others. We can help you. Will you consent to be our student?"

I considered her offer.

"Yes," I said, "I will..."


End file.
